


Song Dedication

by oncetonce



Category: Once
Genre: F/F, KimDahyun, MinatozakiSana, saida
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncetonce/pseuds/oncetonce
Summary: A Medtech student, Kim Dahyun, keeps on getting a song dedication from an unknown lady every valentines day.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Song Dedication

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

****Valentines day** **

day of hearts

a day full of love

A first year Dahyun is busy arranging the box of heart shaped cupcakes on their booth

****"Kim you can just put those there, your unnies can take care of the rest"**** a senior in her department said

Dahyun wipes her sweat, she's not used to carrying stuff 

****"okay"** **

****"Dahyun! I've been looking for you"**** Chaeyoung said trying to catch her breath

****"Here"** **

dahyun only looked at the chocolate she's offering

****"A tall girl wants me to give this to you, it's your favorite chocolate see?"** **

but Dahyun only stared at Chaeyoung blankly

****"You can have them Chaeng"** **

****"You sure? but it's your favorite.."** **

****"yeah"** **

****"Hey Dahyun do you mind getting the signs at the backstage real quick?"** **

Dahyun faced Jeongyeon, one of her seniors

****"No"** **

****"Thanks!"** **

****"Dubs wait up"**** Chaeng had to jogged because Dahyun left her there 

Dahyun and Chaeyoung checked if they got all of the needed signs for their booth 

****"I think this is enough ri-"** **

****"This song is dedicated to Ms. Kim Dahyun with a note.. wait with a note? --- okay okay, it says 'eat the chocolate well' "** **

Dahyun and Chaeyoung looks at the speaker near them, both are weirded out

after the commentator said that a song played

_Daunted_

_I met you at a party that one time_  
_My little heart was doing backflips in this fickle chest of mine_  
_Your eyes were ocean blue_  
_Right then I thought I knew I would fall deeper than anyone could_

****"Still don't want the chocolate?"**** Chaeyoung teased

****"Give me that"** **

****Valentines Day** **

A second year Dahyun is waiting for her coffee in a cafe just in front of their university

****"Dahyun"**** the barista called her name

she immediately went there and got her coffee

****"thanks"** **

as she turns she almost bump into someone

the person is standing extremely near her

****"I'm sorry"**** the girl said, smiling warmly at her

Dahyun don't want to be rude so she smiled back

****"You're cuter up close"**** the person said but Dahyun didn't heard her as she's already walking to her car 

on the afternoon at that same day Dahyun is manning their booth, Chaeyoung beside her

****"Say Dahyun what if you get another song dedication this year?"** **

****"That was just a prank Chaeng"** **

****"No it's not! the lady is really pretty! she's totally your type Dubs"** **

****"Shut up please, and can you get the cupcakes now?"** **

****"This song is dedicated to Ms. Kim Dahyun and it has a note, again. It says, 'You look cuter up close' "** **

_and the same song played again_

_It's like the world collapses when you smile_  
_If you knew the silly things I did just to catch your eye_  
_This feeling was so knew, too scared to fall for you_  
_When you said, "Can we be more than just friends?"_

Chaeyoung sticks her tongue out to tease Dahyun

Dahyun only raised her middle finger to Chaeyoung

****Valentines Day** **

A third year Dahyun is parking her car

It's valentines day again, and she's smiling

****"You're scaring me Dahyun, why are you smiling? and in valentines day?"** **

****"shut up I'm just in a good mood today"**** she rolls her eyes but unable to hide her smile

****"oh so it's about that song dedication lady huh?"** **

Dahyun's smile widens when she heard that

of course it's about her

****"It's really creepy when you smile Dubs"** **

****"Shut up"** **

****"What should we do now?"** **

****"We wait, Chaeyoung"** **

****"That's boring!"**** she whines

****"Then get the fucking cupcakes"** **

****"I'll just shut up hehe"** **

It's already afternoon but the dedication girl haven't dedicated a song to Dahyun

And she's getting a little..

_Sulky_

****"Cheer-up Dubs maybe she's just busy?"** **

****"Shut it Chaeng I don't care about her"** **

Dahyun walks away from their booth, brows knitted together

her fists closed inside her pant's pockets

****"Where are you going?! we're still manning the booth!"** **

she didn't said anything

Dahyun found herself sitting in the field of their school

under the only big tree there

she heard a sniffle on the other side

Is it a ghost? she heard there's a kid wandering around their campus 

Dahyun's about to run but then she heard the voice curse

****"Fuck"** **

****"Are you okay?"**** Dahyun asks still sitting on the other side of the tree

****"Holyshit!"**** the voice cursed and Dahyun heard a thud

****"You okay?"**** she's about to check if the person is alright but the person stopped her

****"No! Stay there!"**** the person yells

Dahyun despite being shocked that she just got yelled at, stayed there sitting

****"here"**** Dahyun said loudly

she hesitantly offered her handkerchief to the person

another sniffle

a minute passed

finally the person reached out for the handkerchief, Dahyun can only see her hands

_but it made her smile_

"thank you" the person said 

Dahyun's smile only widens

she heard a blow

she winced

that's her favorite handkerchief

but it's okay

both of them sat there all afternoon 

Dahyun woke up on the same side of the big three

an umbrella shielding her face from the brightness of the sun setting

she slept? 

_yes, a sweet one_

****"I didn't got her name"** **

****"wait she's a girl right?"** **

****"nevermind"** **

She stood up and fixed herself 

her clothes are already wrinkled

she picked up the rainbow colored umbrella

_a paper fell_

she picked it up

_it's a note_

****"This song is dedicated to Ms. Kim Dahyun, hmmm no note this time?"** **

_the same song played again_

_If you could let me know if this is real_  
_And if I should open up the doors I sealed_  
_Love, you're too good to be true_  
_Have you looked at you?_  
_You're perfect, I'm daunted_

Dahyun then read the note, it says,

_"You look cute while sleeping, thanks for the handkerchief :)"_

****Valentines Day** **

A fourth year Dahyun dragged Chaeyoung out of her apartment at 3 in the morning

****"Dubs why so early"**** Chaeyoung complains, rubbing the sleepiness off her eyes

they stopped in front of the dedication booth

****"I'm gonna catch her this time"**** Dahyun said, determined

****"Wait, so you woke me up at 3 in the morning to catch the song dedication girl?! Dubs it's too early!"** **

****"We're gonna camp here all day, no buts Chaeng"** **

****"The guard doesn't even knows we're here! we could get detention because of this Dahyun or worse expelled!"** **

****"Oh shut up"** **

the two really waited there all day

Dahyun is prepared

she packed them food for lunch, and snacks

and drinks too

but she forgot that there's not a single restroom nearby

and she needs to pee

badly

****"Dahyun stop forcing yourself, you need to pee you're turning whiter”** **

Dahyun ran to the other building, her bladder really can’t take it anymore

  
  
While peeing

  
  
**”This song is dedicated to Ms. Kim Dahyun and it has a note! Again! It says, ‘don’t find me, I’ll find you instead’ “**

_the same song played again_

_You said this love is all you'd ever need_  
_Right then I thought I couldn't feel the ground beneath my feet_  
_I'm in over my head, you held my hand and said_  
_"Risk it all, take a chance with me and fall"_

**“damn it”**

She curses but can’t help but smile  
  


  
  
  
  
the lady knows

  
  
She cares

Dahyun is…  
  


  
thrilled :)

**Valentines Day**

A graduating Dahyun came to the university

Not too early, and not too late

Just on time

And she’s smiling while walking to their booth

**“Morning Chaeng it’s a great day today to sell our goods”** she greets chaeyoung giddilly

She even laughed a little when Chaeyoung turns looking so sweaty and stressed

**“You’re scary, it’s like every year you evolve”** Chaeyoung said

**"Chaeng!"** a girl shouted

It's Mina, Chaeyoung's girlfriend

she's holding a bento box, her gummy smile showing

**"There's your girlfriend, you can go chaeng I'll man the booth"**

Dahyun said smiling, Chaeyoung then run off to meet Mina half way

Dahyun can only smile, they're sweet

she knows Chaeyoung is in good hands now

and now she just needs to wait

for her

for the song dedication girl

Afternoon came

Dahyun is busy selling cupcakes 

their booth is quite famous 

second because of the goods

and first, because Dahyun is selling them

**"fucking hell"** she uttered after giving a junior her order

she's tired

Another customer is standing in front of her, she didn't looked up

the customer reached out her hand like asking for a handshake

Dahyun looks up

**"This song is dedicated to Ms. Kim Dahyun and it has a note, again. It says 'I'm too shy to talk to you, so I'm just gonna confess to you cowardly.**

**I like you Kim Dahyun so if I have a chance can you shake my hand"**

_the same song played again_

_If you could let me know if this is real_  
_And if I should open up the doors I sealed_  
_Love, you're too good to be true_  
_Have you looked at you?_  
_You're perfect, I'm daunted_

Dahyun's eyes met the customer's 

both eyes have glint in them

**"Soo... shake my hand?"** the girl asks shyly

**"Oh"** Dahyun blurted out, don't know what to do

but she eventually shook the girl's hand

_And you're more than_  
_So much more than meets the eye_  
_I can't help this feeling_  
_Not when I'm holding your hand in mine_

both felt electrocuted at the contact

**"So what's your name?"** Dahyun asks, unable to hide her grin

she's happy

**"I am...**

**Minatozaki Sana, A Civil Engineer student and I like you, Kim Dahyun"**

_If you could let me know if this is real_  
_And if I should open up the doors I sealed_  
_Love, you're too good to be true_  
_Have you looked at you?_  
_You're perfect, I'm daunted_

the students around them who heard this squealed 

**"I am Kim Dahyun, a Medtech student and**

**....I kinda like you too, Ms. Minatozaki"**

_Never thought that you would let me in inside your heart_  
_Oh, but you stood, stood with me through light and dark_  
_Your love is too sweet for my knees_  
_Oh, I forget to breathe_  
_You're perfect, I'm daunted_  
_You're worth it_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
